Nintendo Power V67
Nintendo Power V67 is the December 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Earthworm Jim on its cover and is also the last issue to include coverage for an NES game. Super NES ''Demon's Crest'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Demon's Crest. The article provides maps for the first 3 levels. ''Earthworm Jim'' The next article features the cover story, Earthworm Jim. It provides maps for Level 5, For Pete's Sake, and Buttville. ''Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel'' This next section showcases Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel. The article lists Zero's attacks and has maps for 2 different levels. ''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' The next featured game is Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. The article includes details on the five main characters and gives brief information on some of the levels. ''Uniracers'' This next section showcases Uniracers. It has a few tips, describes the different play modes and has maps for 5 levels. Mickey-O-Rama The next article discusses 2 Mickey Mouse games simultaneously. The games are The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie and Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse. ''Tin Star'' The next article is about Tin Star. The brief article gives a glimpse of what the game is about. ''Final Fantasy III'' This Super NES article reviews Final Fantasy III. The 12-page article describes the next series of events within the game's story continued from [[Nintendo Power V66|the previous Nintendo Power volume]]. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Brain Lord (SNES), Illusion of Gaia (SNES), Blackthorne (SNES), and Donkey Kong (GB). NES ''Wario's Woods'' The NES article is about Wario's Woods. The brief article just gives a quick look at the game. VR32: The First Look This article provides an exclusive peek at the then-upcoming "virtual reality" system, VR32, which was later named Virtual Boy. Game Boy ''Samurai Shodown'' This Game Boy article reviews Samurai Shodown. It lists the characters and their abilities. ''Wario Blast'' The article discusses Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!. It shows readers what to expect in the gameplay. ''Casino Funpak'' This article talks about Casino Funpak. It gives a brief description of each casino game: Roulette, Video Poker, Slots, Blackjack, and Craps. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Mortal Kombat II *# Super Metroid *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *# Donkey Kong Country *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Mega Man 6 *# Metroid *# NES Open Tournament Golf Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Demon's Crest, ''The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie, The Incredible Hulk, Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, Radical Rex, Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tin Star *NES **''Wario's Woods *Game Boy: **''Samurai Shodown, ''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Mega Man X2 (SNES), Brett Hull Hockey '95 (SNES) and Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues (SNES). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes